<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>又一梦 by AKAxianyu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27544633">又一梦</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKAxianyu/pseuds/AKAxianyu'>AKAxianyu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rick and Morty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:21:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>565</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27544633</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKAxianyu/pseuds/AKAxianyu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>姥爷的批</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>又一梦</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　在九岁时我第一次面对女性生殖器，对象是——我姥爷。<br/>　　尽管我姥爷身高一米九，年近七十，并且拥有一堆外星炮友，但他就是长了个批在他那根或许沾满各种外星性病的几把底下。<br/>　　而当时我只是想去洗手间尿尿，可是我姐先我一步占据了厕所——穿着吊带小背心和热裤，同时她还拿了手机和补光灯。于是我知道自己至少一个小时之内是进不去厕所了。所以我选择去车库，毕竟我姥爷总有办法解决我们遇到的问题。<br/>　　然后，我就见到了永生难忘的一幕:我醉得一塌糊涂的姥爷坐在桌子上岔开双腿撸管，地上至少堆了十个空的威士忌酒瓶。<br/>　　还有，那个长在他睾丸底下的批。<br/>　　<br/>　　在此之后大约半年我都没有撸管，我妈为此担心了好长一段时间，甚至专门叫我爹来给我做心理辅导。<br/>　　我的废物爹显然把这当做拉进我们父子关系的一个契机，还为此准备了份ppt。哦老天，我都快心软了。<br/>　　不过我还是在他开口前说:<br/>　　“你上次在阳台做天体瑜伽浴试图自己口自己的事我妈和我姐应该不知道吧？”<br/>　　他一下子沉默了，冲着我尴尬地笑了笑。<br/>　　我继续说:“是这样的，我们都应该拥有一些秘密。”<br/>　　比如我爹辣眼睛的瑜伽浴，我姐总是忘记收起来的水晶假几把，我妈的马蹄模型，当然，也包括我看过姥爷的批。<br/>　　被灰白色卷曲阴毛掩盖的批，薄薄的两瓣阴唇朝两边打开，吐出一股一股粘白湿热的液体。这是我在那段时间反复梦到的一个场景。梦里的触感太过真实，有次我早上醒来甚至还能在腿间感觉到若有若无的湿意。我以为自己梦遗了，因为我人渣姥爷的批。等我又羞又气地拉开裤子，终于松了一口气。<br/>　　只是尿床罢了。<br/>　　</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>